blacklabel_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksludge Industrial.
The renowned city of Blacksludge was founded and built in Kezan by hand, many industrial laborers who were payed very little to no-money in order to make ends meat for their family's; however this city is now a landmark and a hive of prosperous individuals in it's upper-echelon type residencies and as well as bums who reside by metal-barrels that hold firewood to keep warmth in the slums, the bums who reside in it's alleyways and dark corners may ask of any of the city's commoners to spare them of any change they might have on them at the given moment. Tony has placed tariffs among the citizens and respective merchants that sell there are it's permitted by -LAW- if any unlawful selling or distributing of merchandise without paying the tariff, the said person doing so can be shot on sight if he/she is non-compliant. Blacklabel History Founding The founding of Blacksludge was rather an ambitious embark to obtain, being that it would prove not only to Tony himself but that of his family members too. It once was a run-down city with hoodlums and drug handlers that ran the city as well as many other convicts that frequently ran the city without any supervision from the city’s so called “authoritative” figures who most likely were corrupted themselves as well as people who took part in the mischief. After the Vendetta was formed, Tony took it upon himself to re-build and restructure the city from the very possible low-ends and soul. He began to evict any known criminals in the city that would cause any further destruction to citizens around the city. Blacksludge might be labeled as an appropriate ‘outflow’ after a few years of trade and triumph through its industrial work-force. Although Tony was far from rich, he was able to keep Blacksludge from any impending distress. Initially Mr. Veyron did not keep much law or regulation in Blacksludge; he allowed anyone to open a shop, or transfer produce or merchandise, As long as the tariff that was placed was paid in full, this tariff however was not a significant amount of money. Tony additionaly controlled and managed the smoke stacks in that it produced and smogged much of the town with harmful gasses, and with him now in charge he tended to the needs of the people, restriction how much emissions were output. Though his stress-free attitude kept him from meriting too much ridicule from local goblins that relied on smoke stacks and how much emissions they put out, these goblins might not have been happy being bossed around. Tony began to renovate, placing boardwalks on broken areas of town, building groundwork and buildings that would help flip the town into a successful investment, although it had been steeped in debt for quite some years. Turning his ambition into actions he evicted criminals, built factory’s that could host and open up to new job opportunities, as well as exporting and importing new utilities and necessities that the citizens of Blacklabel so desperately needed like beds, night-lights, electricity outputs and many other necessities. Momma Hardwrench was around to foresee the operation go from the very shambles it was in to the prosperous workforce it is today, investing her time into a very unique part of town. Momma had built herself a office for her and the Momma’s Family, as well as a front lawn, here she keeps Blacklabel documents as well as meets from time to time to discuss investments and renovations around town. In the middle of town lies the town-hall, this includes a bank, an inn, and of course Momma's office in which she uses frequently to recruit and conduct important business. A goblin statue surrounded by a fountain can be seen from time to time, pouring a rather odd fizzled type liquid from it when the sewers are back up form the chemical wastage and also, word has it around town that from time to time, it leaks of Kaja'Cola, and if your lucky enough you may have a chance to grab yourself a tankard and fulfill your thirst quenches. Within the town-hall lies the tavern, normally playing a jazzy tune compliments from local bands broadcast on a scripted vinyl paper that strums notes with it's ridges engraved in it. Momma's House- The Home of the Industrialist 'Momma' Hardwrench the founder and Momma of Momma's Family as there hideaway was destoryed and they traveled to Booty bay Tony 'Veyron' led 'Blaze to the empty bum house where Blaze did not tell anyone what he did with the bum's the next day the house was just empty and dirty as they cleaned it up and Momma's few remaining trade ships returned to Blacksludge Industrial she was able to Pimp out her little house and give it that old Momma Charm. Many of the family who find there way back to Momma after the merge stay at the house with the young Genin from Del'nor they call 'Smoke' guards and lays around protecting the house Momma would recuite and strengthen her family and Blacklabel from this humble base of Operations. (Momma's Front yard and house) -WIP MORE TO COME-